


Who Tells Your Story?

by spoilerjinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerjinx/pseuds/spoilerjinx
Summary: Angelica Hamilton's story throughout the show. She was such an interesting piece of the familton, which makes me sad that Lin-Manuel Miranda didn't include her story.  This Angelica was the second child of Alex and Eliza, and Philip's younger sister. She was named for her aunt, and was her brother's best friend. She was a musical prodigy and fluent in French. Charming and charismatic like her aunt, she was also wise like her mother. Beautiful and filled to the brim with potential, her and Philip were going to take over New York, until tragedy struck when she was seventeen. You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story. Finally she's being put back in the narrative and having her story told. Note: As I didn't know this character personally and the fact that this takes place in the musical universe, many of the first few chapters are purely fictional encounters. The events as she got older though, were real, just somewhat told in a fictional light because her life lacks much of a detailed account of who she was and how she acted.





	1. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based upon the Broadway version of "Take A Break")
> 
> Angelica and the rest of the familton are excited to be vacationing with Philip Schuyler and Alexander, until plans go awry.

"Mommy!"

Angelica chased after her mother as she weaved throughout the house. A long skirt trailed behind Eliza and Angelica ran as fast as she could to catch her. "Mommy!"

 Eliza turned around to see her seven-year-old begging for her mother's attention. She felt bad she could not give it to her, but it was Philip's birthday. She had promised the day to him to work on his poem. "Angelica...I promised the day to your brother. It's his special day."

The child's face fell.

"Tell you what. Your father is due home any minute now. What if I pushed Philip's lesson back so you two can work on the piano together?"

Eliza knew that would suffice. Her husband wasn't close to his daughter, for he always claimed that a daughter would be too much like him. He was determined, and when it had come to women, it was no secret that Alexander in his youth loved to play a game of seduction. Those days were long over, for he was a faithful, married man. Yet he feared Angelica would somehow grow into the female temptress he always feared he would of been if he had been born a woman. The idea of a female version of him scared him. She was very musically gifted. The Hamiltons took turns teaching their children piano. Philip was not one to easily catch on when it came to music and or French, and thus required much calm and patience to teach. Angelica, however, caught on quickly and showed much potential. Alexander, not being a patient man, decided to take on Angelica and teach her. Eliza knew Alexander loved Angelica, but this was the only time where his adoration for her truly shined. 

The door opened and Alexander stepped in. Angelica squealed with happiness and ran up. "Daddy! Daddy!"

He patted her head tenderly. "Hello, dear. Lovely to see you. I need to go write."

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?"

Eliza stepped into the room, giving him a look. 

"Good day, my dearest."

"Alexander."

"Elizabeth."

Eliza made a nod in their daughter's direction. The child was short for her age, and was tugging on his coat tails to obtain attention. If there was a guest over, she would not be as wild. "Surely you have time for a small piano lesson. She's been promised."

He sighed, knowing that attempting to argue in front of Angelica was pointless. "Very well. A short one, though."

She giggled and led him to the piano. The lessons were simple. He'd play a small tune, each note would be spoken as a French number. She'd watch and duplicate. She was excellent, and her namesake had promised to bring a musically inclined governess to teach her once she returned from London. Within half an hour, she had made it to thirty in French numerics.

"I'm very proud little one," Hamilton said as he cupped her cheek with his hand. He beckoned her governess to take over, and he kissed his daughter's cheek before leaving for his study. 

***

Philip and Angelica played together in the sitting room, governess keeping a watchful eye over them both. Their aunt and mother could both be heard from the other room, trying to convince their father to go away on vacation. Phillip and Angelica paid no attention to the debate until their governess had told them to go see their mother. As they were passing into the hallway, they crossed paths.

"Daddy!" Philip exclaimed. "Did you hear Grandpa has a lake?!"

He smiled charismatically for the sake of his son. "I did. Several times. And a nearby pond."

"Whoa!"

"You and your sister will have lots of fun there with your mother and your aunt."

Angelica stopped. "You're not joining us? Wait."

Even at seven, she sounded as regal and adult as his sister-in-law. He bent down to their level.

"I'm afraid not, little one." 

Her eyes filled with tears. He never joined them on whatever vacations they did go on, and Eliza had hyped both of them up on thought of him being with them. Philip looked disappointed, but used to it. He took his sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Alexander smiled, took her free hand, and kissed it. "I have to get this plan to Congress. I will write to you though."

"Really?"

"Of course. Every day."

Philip knew that would never happen, as he knew that Congress was twice as important than silly letters, but he didn't say a word. He knew the empty promise would pacify her. 

"Love you both." He kissed them both on the cheeks and gave them hugs. "Give Grandpa a hug for me."

With that he raced off, leaving the rest of his family to hear about Angelica's excitement over him writing daily letters.


	2. Schuyler Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based off both the Off-Broadway and the Broadway version of the song "Schuyler Defeated." Also includes the cut song "Let It Go." ) Upon discovering Aaron Burr's victory over Philip Schuyler, Angelica goes with Philip and Eliza to find Hamilton before he kills his former friend.

Philip and Angelica were home on vacation, both excited to see their family. Sadly, they had yet to see their father. The two knew was home, but he had been locked away in his office since they had come home. When the daily paper came, Eliza ordered two. One for her husband, and another for everyone else in case Alexander got upset with the headlines and tore or burned the paper...again. She took them from the paperboy and handed one to a servant. "Could you take this to Mr. Hamilton? He's in his study."

The servant nodded and scurried away. Philip asked to read the extra copy first. She gave her son the paper and began to tend to her other business. Before she could even exit the room, Philip cried out, "Look! Grandpa’s in the paper!"

Eliza and Angelica rushed over to him. Eliza stood behind him, but Angelica had to get on her toes to try to see. Philip was tall for his age, so the paper held over Angelica's head. Her brother read aloud, so no one would miss a word. "'War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr.'"

Angelica's jaw dropped. Aaron Burr was a friend and colleague of their father. She and Philip shared a look.

"Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate," Phillip said disappointedly.

Eliza laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes that's how it goes."

"Daddy's gonna find out any minute," he warned.

At just that moment, the sounds of screaming and glass breaking could be heard from upstairs. Suddenly Alexander Hamilton came running down the stairs.

"BURR!"

With that, he marched down the stairs and marched out the door with a loud slam. Eliza closed her eyes and gave a tight smile.

"I'm sure he already knows."

A moment later she opened her eyes, and suddenly her entire face changed. All the color drained from it, and a look of horror took over. She ran over and picked up her shawl. "I gotta go I gotta find Alexander!"

"Let him know we’re on his side," Angelica added, putting on her own shawl.

"No!" Their mother panicked. "No! He’ll consider this a personal slander. I’ve gotta stop a homicide!" 

"Oh!" Philip said excitedly.

"Look around..." Eliza whispered.

"We should look around," the two eldest Hamilton children said in unison.

"Let’s go and find your father down in New York," Eliza urged as she helped Philip shrug on his coat.

***

By the time they found him, it was nearly too late. Burr and Hamilton were already in a heated discussion.

"No one know who you are or what you do," Hamilton insulted.

Burr remained smiling. "They don’t need to know me, they don’t like you."[  
](http://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-schuyler-defeated-off-broadway-lyrics#note-10211113)

"Excuse me?"

"All of Wall Street thinks you’re great. You’ll always be adored by the things you create, but upstate you’re the rascal who trades away the capital."

"Wait—"

"The asshole who taxes the alcohol!"

"I always considered you a friend."

Burr shook his head. "I don’t see why that has to end. A senate seat was up for grabs and I took it. It’s not my fault people think you’re crooked."

"You're making a fool me through my father-in-law!"

"You're the kid who almost shot Charles Lee in the jaw. My god, your pride will be the death of us all!"

"Alexander," Eliza called in relief. "There you are!"

"Eliza?" Hamilton asked in astonishment as his eldest daughter ran up and took his hand. 

"You forgot your papers," Eliza said innocently. She turned and pretended that she hadn't seen Burr. "Mister Burr, good sir, it’s been so long. How are the Theodosias?"

"As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill."

Her face fell. Angelica let go of her father's hand and sank into his side. He wrapped an arm around her small body as Eliza spoke. "I’m not surprised, what with the chill. You’ll send her our regards?"

"I will."

"And how's your daughter?"

Burr's face lit up with pure ecstasy. "She's my pride and joy. Fluent in Latin and French."

"So am I!" Philip piped up. Hamilton glowed and proudly clapped a hand on Philip's shoulder. Angelica held back a laugh. Philip's French was weak at best.

Mr. Burr nodded at her brother. "She's the same age as your boy."

Their father smirked."Yeah, well one day he'll run Manha—"

Eliza was quick to cut him off to stop a fight before it started. "We must be going, Burr, but send your girls our love."

"Nice to meet your daughter and son."

"We're not done Mister Burr, sir." Hamilton spat excitedly.

"Hon," his wife said, trying to put him at rest.

Burr gave a smirk. "If I were you I'd stick with her."

Hamilton growled before taking Angelica's hand. "Come on, you have a piano lesson."

He dragged her away, making it obvious he was trying to stay calm in front of her and Philip, but Eliza's worried expression let Angelica know her father was a loose cannon.

***

After dinner and a reading in the parlor, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton had locked themselves away in Alexander's study. Philip and Angelica had managed to escape their governess to listen in outside the door.

"What in the hell was that?" Their father barked. "What in the hell were you doing with the kids downtown? Don't you know that Burr is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down? I will not let our family be embarrassed like this. I'll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know if you swing at my family you better not miss. You better have another punch to throw!"

"You should let it go," Eliza urged. "Stay alive for me. Live to fight another day. People will always be critical, and they'll make the personal political. They'll try to knock you off your pedestal, your pinnacle. Let _other_ people be cynical."

There was a pause. 

"You're smiling because you know I'm right," Eliza told him matter-of-factly.

"Ha!"

"And you know if the president were here he would tell you the same thing—"

"No, the president's not here."

"I heard about Burr." A third voice joined the conversation. It was President Washington. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Were you here this whole time?" Alexander asked.

"He came when Martha told him about the spectacle she saw in the square today."

"Let it go," Washington reittered.  "Let it slide right by."

"You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight!" Eliza pleaded. "It's not a case of your money or your life, right?"

"You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?" Washington asked.

"I know," Hamilton said.

"Let everybody know you can take a body blow," Washington suggested. He knew Hamilton thought much of his legacy. " Let everybody know that you can learn to let it go."

"Look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now," Eliza told him. "If somebody tries to lay you low, let it go."

The children heard footsteps approaching the door, and they scrambled to appear as if they were not in fact eavesdropping. Their father stormed out and turned to look at them. "What are you two still doing up?!"

The two turned bright red and looked at each other to come up with an answer. Luckily he spoke again before they had to. "You should be in bed. Both of you." He scooped up Angelica and took Philip's hand.

"Alexander," their mother said softly from the doorway. "I can put them down."

"Let me do _something,_ " he said. It was calm, for the sake of the children, but there was a bitter taste behind it. Eliza recoiled and fell silent. He walked to Philip's bedroom first, and Eliza did not follow. "By the time I return, I want nightclothes on, teeth brushed, and prayers being said."

"Yes sir."

He shut his door and carried Angelica to her room, where he quietly helped her into her nightgown, and watched her brush her teeth. He kneeled with her and helped her say her nighttime prayers before helping her crawl into bed.

"So your mother tells me you two are bringing soup to Mrs. Burr tomorrow," he said as he tucked her in.

She felt awkward answering "Yes sir."

"I don't understand your mother. Burr steals her father's position and then she decides to bring soup to his wife. Better have poison in it."

"Dad!"

"Sorry."

Angelica played with her father's hand, messing with his wedding ring. "She says Mr. Burr's actions shouldn't be held accountable by anyone else." She sounded incredibly wise for a child, though Alexander knew she was speaking a direct quote from her mother. "You said to always be the bigger person."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right." He kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, my little one."

 

 


	3. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While strolling through the town square, Angelica and her brother stumble upon the Pamphlet. The news of her father's affair was out to the public. Her mother could never know.

 

 

 Angelica laughed as Philip told her a story from boarding school. One of their younger brothers hugged her leg. Philip had come home from boarding school for the week, determined to spend as much time with family as possible. He and Angelica had given their mother a break and had taken their younger siblings out for the day. The two strolled through Manhattan, arm in arm, trying to catch up. Philip at some point called to Alexander Jr to stay close and to not run amok. 

While keeping an eye on him, Angelica noticed that the townspeople were staring at them. The second her eyes would meet with one of them, they would turn and start whispering. 

She turned to her brother. "Philip..."

He was also no longer paying attention to their conversation, as his eyes were glued to the square. Vice President Thomas Jefferson stood at the center, shouting to gather everyone's attention. She heard him mention her father's name and she sighed. It was not exactly a secret that the two politicians did not get on well, but she knew her brother would try to emulate his father and defend his family's honor.

"Philip," She whispered, but it was too late. 

"Stay with the boys," he ordered as he made his way to the square. Angelica sighed, told Alexander Jr to stay near a certain area, and followed her older brother. Aaron Burr was quick to step in her way.

"Miss Hamilton."

"Mr. Burr," she greeted as she tried to sidestep her. "Excuse me."

"You don't want to go over there. 

"I beg your pardon?" She asked as she witnessed the vice president wrap an arm around Philip. 

"Trust me—"

"Excuse me." She moved past him and made her way to the center of the square. Jefferson caught sight of her, giving her a devious smile.

"Why isn't it the young Miss Angelica Hamilton. Bonjour mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Mr. Vice President, quel est ce à propos de?"

"Excellent French."

"I suppose not well enough, since you did not answer. I'll repeat in English. What is this about?"

He smirked. "You don't know either, do you?"

He led her to the man known as James Madison, In his hand was a published document, which Jefferson instantly snatched from him. He placed it in front of her and read it aloud, as if she were illiterate.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet, by Alexander Hamilton. 'The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his knowing consent!'" 

She wasn't hearing this. 

Jefferson went on in glee. "'I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house.'"

"At his own house," Madison echoed.

"'Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent on a visit to her father.'"

"No!" Philip and Angelica exclaimed.

"He ain't never gonna be president now!" Jefferson laughed. Angelica cringed at his use of double negatives. Her aunt would too She always paid too much attention to grammar trait passed on from aunt to niece. 

Philip's hands curled into tight fists. "I'm visiting  _Hamilton."_

He used their father's last name, too livid and disgusted to refer to him as his father. He stormed off before Angelica could stop him.

"Philip!" Angelica called, but it was already too late. She whipped around to Jefferson and Madison. Her level of outward anger matched that of Alexander's , but she held herself in a way that reminded both Jefferson and Madison of Alexander's wife. "Shame on you. Feeding upon one family's suffering for sheer entertainment. My father made a possibly unforgivable mistake, but do not  _dare_  torture the rest of our family with this!"

Jefferson's jaw dropped. She picked up her skirts and made her way to her oblivious siblings. She fought back tears, begging God that her father had the decency to confess his infidelity to his wife before going public. Aaron Burr caught her by the arm and stepped in front of her. "Miss Hamilton—"

 

"And I suppose you were in on this as well. You are all despicable human beings." She tore the document up and took one of her brother's  hands. Her mother was never to see this monstrosity. Her father tarnished their family's reputation. She rushed all the way home and shoved all of her siblings into the governess's arms. She ran up the stairs. There she could let out her frustrations alone. She scurried to her bedroom, stopping by the master room belonging to Alexander and Elizabeth. Her aunt was visible through the crack of the door, holding and consoling her sobbing mother. The Pamphlet was in her hand.

She had gotten there too late.

***

Angelica was sitting on the front porch when her father finally arrived home. He kept his head ducked down until he saw her. He attempted a smile, but at the sight of disapproving face looking back at him, the smile was quick to disappear. 

He sighed and sat beside her. She couldn't even look at him.

"How bad is it in there?"

She shrugged. "The boys have been put to bed. Philip has locked himself in his bedroom, writing poetry to keep himself from punching a hole in the wall."

"He gave me an earful at the office."

"My aunt is keeping an eye on my mother in the main bedroom. Aunt Angelica has only the worst words to speak of in terms of your character."

"Your brother was not the only one who appeared in my workplace with an earful," he paused. "And your mother?"

"She's upset, and rightfully so. You will sleep in your study. Her words. I also heard she was taking every one of your letters to the fire. Her life has been ruined forever."

It was obvious he took notice in her way of speaking. It was emotionless, with a formal diction. As if she was speaking to a stranger or acquaintance.

For once in his life, Hamilton showed more than a glimpse of remorse. He scrubbed at his face with hands. "And how are you taking this, my little one?"

She shook of his affectionate nickname for her. She was his second eldest and almost a woman. "I'm more disappointed, than angered." She turned to him, striking him with a strong look. "You always act before thinking." Her eyes watered. "Why did you not even tell my mother first? Warn her? To come forth so she didn't have to learn about her husband's infidelity with the rest of the world?"

His eyes now watered. This might have been one of the few times in Alexander Hamilton's life where he was utterly speechless. He had no defense. He had left her mother helpless with no justifiable reason.

Angelica moved her gaze to the floor as she stood. "I suppose Jefferson was right about one thing." Her eyes moved to his, terrifying him on how strong and heartbroken she could appear in a single glance. "You'll never be president now." She smoothed down her skirts. "Guess that's one less thing to worry about."

With no more words to give him, she picked up her skirts and headed back inside to try to take her mother's place while she grieved. 

Once his daughter was out of sight, he allowed himself to tears over her words. She was absolutely right. The worst part though, was that is was her last statement that finally broke his heart.


End file.
